The Reborn Princess
by whitedarkness
Summary: Phobos has been defeated, and Will and the others think there safe. But is Phobos still alive? In order to save Meridian, Elyon must find the Reborn Princess from Yan Lin's story to save Candracar. CalebWill R
1. Two Dreams

This is my first W.I.T.C.H. fic. I hope you like. And please** REVIEW.**

Flames welcome for your opinion. Also this is really based off the TV show. I'm sorry if it's out of date with the books.

Disclaimer-I don't own W.I.T.C.H., if I did, Caleb and Will would be together

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"What am I doing here?" asked Will. She was merely talking to the darkness. She was floating in darkness, and instantly knew she was dreaming. Then the black disappeared, showing a lush oriental land. This reminded her greatly of what they did for the play. She saw three dragons, a kind princess and a mean king. She saw how she helped the land by bringing rain, how the king was mad at her, and how she became a dragon. Then the three dragons began to circle her. Will heard an echoing voice.

"We need you to save Candracar" said the voice.

"What can I do?" asked Will.

"Look deep within yourself" said the voice. "Connect to your power." Will had just discovered her power of energy, but she had no idea what they meant.

"What do you mean?" she asked, dumbfounded to what must be done.

"You are essential to Candracar's survival."

Elyon was in a similar empty space as well. She heard a familiar voice in HER dream.

"Phobos won't stop to get you."

"What do you mean, I thought we defeated him" said Elyon.

"No, he is still alive. And he will never stop to get our power."

"What can I do to stop him?"

"Find the reborn princess, the only one more powerful than you. She was born in Meridian, but has moved to earth.

* * *

_At Hay Lin's House_

Instantly both Will and Elyon snapped up. Will was at a sleepover in Hay

Lin's place. The Heart of Candracar was glowing, as well as something near her collarbone. All the girls were staring at her. Apparently they woke up from her fidgeting, questioning to no one, and glowing.

"What's wrong?" asked Will.

"You were fidgeting like crazy, and asking some questions" said Hay Lin.

"And the Heart of Candracar is brighter than fireworks on the Fourth of July" said Irma.

"Where'd you get that hot tattoo?" asked Cornelia.

"What do you mean?" asked Will, she pulled her collar down slightly revealing a glowing tattoo of three dragons circling a crown just below her collar bone. Just then, Caleb busted in through the door. He was downstairs with Yan Lin planning a new move (Caleb didn't believe Phobos was gone). But then Caleb (A/N) blushed since pulling down her collar was quite revealing. But no one noticed that. Then Yan Lin followed after.

"What's that?" asked Yan Lin noticing the tattoo. Then Will let go of the collar, so that it doesn't "reveal" (much to Caleb's dismay).

"I don't know, I just saw that when I woke up" said Will.

"Maybe it's related to your dream" suggested Taranee.

Will though carefully. "Mrs. Lin, do you have any books on your dragon story and the Heart of Candracar."

* * *

_At Palace of Meridian_

Meanwhile, Elyon woke up to find some sort of compass in her hand (A/N). It had a crown and dragon emblem. She noticed it is not turning anywhere. 'Of course, she's on earth' she thought. 'I guess I should search for her.' She got off from her Queen sized bed, and walked to the balcony. As she saw the moon in the sky, she thought she saw a face in the sky. It looked a lot like Phobos. She shuddered at that thought. Then on the back, the words "Find her to save Candracar" burned on the back of the compass (very much like Lord of the Rings).

* * *

_At the Silver Dragon_

Yan Lin saw an interesting book with the same tattoo Will had. She read a strange prophecy.

_Sh**E** left the Heart of Candracar_

_**A** Dragon she became_

_She sp**R**ead her magic near and far_

_**T**o be reborn again_

_**H**er destiny must be unfurled_

_To save the two worlds_

'I wonder' she thought. 'The reborn would be in Candracar.' But then she noticed the capitalized bold letters. '**E-A-R-T-H**, she's on Earth. Oh no' she thought with fear. She to thought Phobos was still alive and he would be after the princess. Then with curiosity thinking of the tattoo she rushed to Susan Vandom's house. She needed to ask her something.

* * *

What do you think? 

Authors Notes:

Caleb likes Cornelia in the books, but Caleb and Will would make a nice couple, so let's say Caleb no longer likes Cornelia, and by the way, Will is still with Matt.

This is very similar to my other fic (ruthless self-advertising) but I thought of this before my other one,


	2. A Talk

Yay! I got reviews, I love reviews. Reviews make my day, even critical ones or flames, because critical ones help me and flames I can retaliate.

**Moonlight Shadow4**- thanks. I know. I just wanted to make my chapter longer because in my other fics, my first chapter is **WAY TOO SHORT**. So yeah I'll try to fix my structure, mechanics and smoothness of transition.

**SerinaAngel**- thanks, I will continue.

**witchlover**- thanks, I will write till the end.

**Nightfall2525**- I have plans… but the end result is Will Caleb. I'm sorry, I like those stories too, but I seriously think Will and Caleb are cute :)

**babyboy2**- thanks, here's the next chapter.

I hope you like it.

Disclaimer- I do not own W.I.T.C.H. if I did, this would be a finale or something.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Last Time, Will and Elyon both have prophetic dreams. Will is instructed to connect with her power, and Elyon was instructed to find the Reborn Princess. Yan Lin finds the prophecy of the Reborn Princess._

Panting heavily, Yan Lin knocked on the door to the apartment. This was the first time anyone could see the worry in her eyes, abandoning her usually calm state. Knock. Then the door creaked open, and an eye peered through.

"Mrs. Lin, long time no see" said Susan.

"Yes, memories" she panted. "I still remember when you were the rebel leader".

"Yes…" but then Susan noticed she was sweating profusely. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Yes, Susan. I need to ask you some questions about Will."

"Okay, go ahead".

"Well, you and Will are so different, is she-" Yan Lin was interrupted

"No, she was an infant in Meridian, and I felt bad for her. Her dad fought in battle, and her mother died during birth. Poor child. Since I knew that I was unable to continue as rebel leader, I brought her over the veil as to keep her away from those memories. Then you called me to say Will was the Keeper of the Heart of Candracar, so we came here" said Susan. "Why do you ask?"

"She seems to have a tattoo that is magical" she said.

"A tattoo, I told her to keep away from tattoos" said Susan.

"No, a magical one. It's more like a birthmark actually."

"Oh, that thing. It was barely noticeable" said Susan, anger disappearing.

"Now it is glowing, it could be a sign" said Yan Lin.

"Of what?" asked Susan.

"Only time will tell. But I believe she is the Reborn Princess" said Yan Lin (I love how she speaks. It sounds like a fortune cookie)

Yan Lin continued explaining the prophecy to Susan. Meanwhile…

* * *

_In Metamoor, in a hidden cave_

An all too familiar face, was sitting near Lord Cedric.

"**FOOLS**, did they think they could destroy me that easily" said Phobos.

"What do you wish to do next" said Cedric.

"We must bide our time" said Phobos. "I have something in store". He grinned. Yet he was thinking about the girl who defeated him. How could someone so young defeat the mighty Phobos? Why was it every time he was around her, he felt weaker, felt funny, with butterflies in his stomach? What could this be?

"I need you to retrieve the leader of the Guardians".

"For what purpose?" asked Cedric.

"**DO NOT QUESTION ME**" he yelled before remembering they were in hiding. He craved revenge on the red haired girl, on how she defeated him. Or was this a craving for revenge? He hated this, yet he liked this feeling. Then, he pulled out the viewing stone (I forgot what it's called) and watching the red haired teenager.

* * *

_Back in Hay Lin's house_

Yan Lin made her way back to Hay Lin's house. She would not tell Will about the prophecy just yet. Instead, Yan Lin and Susan agreed on letting her find out by herself. When she got there, it appeared as if Will had fainted. All her friends were around her as her had was on Caleb's lap (hehehe). Caleb was greatly worried over Will. This gave Phobos (remember he's watching through his viewing stone) a wave of jealousy, for a reason still unknown to him.

"What happened?" asked Yan Lin.

"Her entire body began to glow, and then she just fainted" said Cornelia. Yan Lin noticed the prophetic book near Will.

"Where'd you get this" said Yan Lin.

"You left it out" said Hay Lin.

"Keep it away from Will, it has Metamoorian writing" said Yan Lin.

"Oh yeah" said Irma. She lifted the very heavy book and brought it the other room. Then Will's eyes barely opened. She was still weak from being near Metamoorian writing. Her eyes could barely see Caleb above her. This time she could see him blushing. But at what? 'Cornelia must have touched his hand or something.' Just then, Cedric appeared outside.

"Oh no, lizard face is outside" said Taranee.

"What is he doing there, didn't we defeat Phobos" said Cornelia.

"Apparently not." Will was barely able to say this. She raised the Heart and groaned "Guardians Unite." They all transformed into fairy form, as Will tried to get outside. Put Caleb pulled her back.

"You can't go out in this condition" he said to her. But Will rebelled. She fought against him.

"I have to" she said hushed to Caleb. She looked at him with puppy dog honey eyes pleading. Somehow this hypnotized Caleb.

"Okay, but I'm going with you" said Caleb. She used Caleb as support as she walked down the steps. When she got there, she saw the other Guardians all on the floor. Apparently Cedric was too strong for them. Will blasted him with pink energy. But this drained her of all her energy and she fainted once more. Then Caleb, in a rush of, tried to take Cedric down by whacking him. But with a swish of his tail, Caleb was far away from Will. Cedric took Will through the portal to Phobos.

* * *

How d'ya like it? Please review. This will make me super happy. 


	3. The Search Continues

**OK, PISSED OFF RIGHT NOW!**

**I SAID FLAMES WELCOME, BUT FLAME MY STORY, NOT THE PAIRING! YOU DON'T LIKE THE PAIRING, DON'T READ IT. IT IS RIGHT THERE IN THE SUMMARY! WILLCALEB.WHO HAS SUCH A MENTAL ISSUE TO FLAME THE COUPLING WHEN IT'S RIGHT THERE IN THE SUMMARY! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, IT'S THAT SIMPLE. SO JUST DON'T FLAME LIKE THAT! YOU CAN SAY THAT MY STORY IDEA SUCKS OR MY STORY WRITING JUST PLAIN SUCKS, I'M OKAY WITH THAT, BUT THAT REASON WAS STUPID!**

**CheriBeri**- I know it was a small flame, and you probably won't read this but, **THAT MEANS YOU!** Wow, it's great to get that off my chest.

* * *

Now I feel much better, so on to the reviews that I actually appreciate.

**Jnr Cpl Scarlett**- thanx a lot. I don't really mind. I just hope it doesn't exactly copy mine. Would it be too much to ask you to reference me (hopeful look) you don't have to. By the way I will follow your advice.

**SandraZaniteZanity**- thanx, here's the update.

**prettyinpinkgal**- thanx, I will continue,

**MidniteDreamer**- thanx, update here.

**IceAngel46**- thanx, updated.

**Kitsune6**- no actually it's a PhobosWillCaleb. But I hope you still like it.

**may may-chan**- thanx. I know right. WillCaleb rocks.

**actress19**- thanx. I can't explain it, but Will and Caleb just fit. And yes I read it a long time ago. It was great, of course you haven't updated. PLS.

**Monito**- yes. It is a triangle with the end result of WillCaleb. Thanx.

**Serina Angel**- thanx, I will update quicker. I just hate that writer's block.

**KaliAnn**- thanx. I just had that idea.

**Seer of Light and Fire**- this is WillCaleb. Thanx.

To all who are still confused, this is a PhobosWillCaleb triangle ending with WillCaleb. I really appreciate all these reviews and I hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer- if I owned W.I.T.C.H., this wouldn't be a fan fiction, would it?

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Last time, Hay Lin and Susan discuss Will's royal position. Phobos is back with a desire to get Will. Caleb's feelings grow stronger for Will, and Will is captured and brought to Meridian._

_On earth_

Elyon returned to Earth momentarily. She made her way to the Silver Dragon. She needed to find her friends for the search of the Princess.

"Oh my gosh, Elyon you're back" squealed Cornelia. It was so high pitched that Taranee thought she saw her glasses crack a little.

"I know, I missed you SO MUCH" squealed Elyon. They began giggling like crazy until…

"Warning, warning. Harpies Alert" said Irma, very monotone, just like an alarm (you know what I'm talking about right).

"Hahaha" laughed Cornelia, but in the sarcastic way.

"Elyon, what are you doing here" asked Taranee, finally.

"Well, I am supposed to look for this Princess, the Reborn Princess, but I have no idea what it's about" explained Elyon.

"A princess, that is so obviously me" she said in a snobby manner.

"Hahaha, good one" laughed Hay Lin, thinking she was joking.

"It wasn't a joke" said Cornelia, bluntly.

"Stop, we have to get with the matter at hand" broke in Caleb. He was in the other room, and apparently overheard the conversation. "We need to save Will. Elyon you can create portals right".

"Yes" responded Elyon.

"Blunk isn't here, he's on the other side of the veil, and now your our only chance to save Will on the other side" said Caleb, obviously worried.

"Wait, Will is trapped on the other side?" asked Elyon.

"Yes, Cedric took her" said Hay Lin. She was no longer bubbly, and had worry in her eyes. It was a strange sight.

"But I need to find the Princess" persisted Elyon. "I need her to help stop Phobos"

"Will is no longer here, as Caleb has so nicely said" barged in Yan Lin. Like Caleb she overheard the conversation.

"What does Will have to do with this?" asked Elyon.

"She is the Reborn Princess, I will explain it later, just go and save her, and don't tell her anything about this" explained Yan Lin. But no one was moving. They were still absorbing the information given to them. "GO" shouted Yan Lin, somehow maintaining calmness in her voice. Immediately, Elyon opened a portal and they all went through.

* * *

_In Phobos' cave_

Will, apparently was knocked out from the battle. But now she was coming to. She slowly opened her eyes. But then she noticed she was chained to a wall, in a cave. Then she heard a voice she never expected to hear ever again.

"Hello" said Phobos, with a smile, more like a grin.

"You. I thought I defeated you" she shouted at Phobos.

"It did seem that way did it. I guess you're not as powerful as you thought you were" he said. "But you're much more powerful now, and your power continues to grow". Will noticed something about his eyes. They seemed to be much softer. No longer filled with hatred, but with something she saw in Caleb's eyes when she woke up in his arms.

"Let me out" she yelled, struggling to get free.

"Don't try" said Phobos. "These are indestructible". Then, Will's head drooped down. She needed to get out. But she wasn't in fairy form, and wasn't powerful enough to use an energy blast.

* * *

I'm sorry about the shortness. But adding anything else just makes it seem wrong. BTW, Will and Matt are done. Review Pls. 


End file.
